


Flickering

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky finds out that you're enhanced





	Flickering

You can’t reach the fucking bulb. It started flickering two days ago. Since you were the biggest bookworm in the house you were, apparently, the only one who’d noticed the flickering light in the library. You’re not usually one to use your powers, especially since you’re still not very good with them and the rest of the Avengers don’t even know they exist. The fact that you can’t reach the flickering light actually tempts you to use your powers. Instead you sigh and tug one of the heavy tables to a bookshelf. Placing a chair on top of the table you climb up onto the seat then standing on it you climb up onto one of the tall bookshelves. You take a deep breath before standing and reaching for the light, just before you touch it you feel the heat and yank your hand away. You pull your sleeve over your hand and unscrew the bulb careful to keep the fabric between your hand and the hot glass of the light.   
“What are you doing?” Bucky cries from the doorway startling you.   
“Ah!” You yelp as you loose your balance and go tumbling to the floor. You put your hands out to brace yourself and your powers take over levitating you off of the ground about a foot. You’re hovering that foot off the ground when you remember that Bucky is in the room. You panic and hit the floor with a thud.   
“Are you okay?” A worried Bucky says rounding the corner of the bookshelf. You nod, the wind knocked from your lungs. “Can you move?”  
“I’m fine Buck.” You say after sucking in a few lungfuls of air. “I just had the wind knocked from me.” You stand slowly and he looks at you in concern.   
“You just fell fifteen feet.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“How?” He asks.   
“What?” You say innocently.   
“How are you okay? I heard the bulb break and then nothing. Then you hit the ground. You hit it too soft. Did you grab the bookshelf?”  
“No, the bulb fell before I did.” He doesn’t look like he believes you but let’s it slide.   
“What were you doing up there?”   
“A bulb was flickering and it was driving me crazy.” You admit with a small laugh.   
“Next time ask for help okay?” He says shoving the table back into place with no effort.   
“Fine.” You huff before dropping back into your chair and opening your book again. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. we have some broken glass in the library.” You say to the AI.   
“A bot is on its way miss.” The AI responds.   
“Thank you.” You start to read again, one of your free fingers twisting a hair around it then your thumb absentmindedly runs across the smooth surface. You don’t even notice that you do it anymore.   
It’s been a half hour since your fall when Bucky snaps his book shut with a loud huff. You glance up at him in surprise and are surprised by the look of irritation on his face. “Can I help you?” You ask.   
“Why did it take you so long to hit the floor?” He demands. You were hoping he’d let it go. Guess not.   
“It didn’t.” You deny then go back to your book. At least until he seizes your arm, yanks you to your feet then throws you over his shoulder.   
“Bucky! What are you doing?” You cry from your now upside down position.   
“You’re lying to me and I want to know why.” He carries you’d swiftly out of the room and toward, you think, the gym. Sure enough you get to the gym and Bucky brings you to the top of one of the small towers Clint had set up to practice shooting from. Bucky sets you down. Looks you dead in the eye then shoves you off the tower.   
“Ahh!” You scream as you fall away from him. Your hands go behind you and a surge of energy flows through you and halts you once again a few feet from the ground.   
“I knew it.” Bucky says from above you before grabbing a rope and swinging down. “You’re enhanced. Why don’t you ever use your powers?”  
“I don’t really know how they work.” You admit.   
“Let me help you.” He offers kindly and you laugh.   
“After that? No way in hell.” You turn away from him and head for the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To find Wanda. Hopefully she won’t try to kill me in the attempt to figure out my powers.” He stops you with a hand on your wrist.   
“I’d never let you have hit the floor doll.”  
“Oh?”  
“There’s a quick release net.” He says with a shrug and a small smile.  
“Ass hole.”


End file.
